


Our Lives Together

by M_W101



Series: The Kana Chronicles [2]
Category: Coronation Street, Kate Connor & Rana Nazir - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Holiday, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_W101/pseuds/M_W101
Summary: The sequel to “I Need You Now, Babe”.Kate and Rana experience their first holiday as a couple and utilise the time away to learn more about each other’s pasts.





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! It’s been three weeks since I posted the final part of “I Need You Now, Babe” and i’ve enjoyed having a bit of a break and not rushing to produce updates and such. I’ve been under the weather recently so I’ve had time on my hands between....well I won’t go into the gory details :P 
> 
> Updates will still be few and far between, I’ve already writtten chapters 1 through 3 to get ahead of the game and i’ll probably post these chapters about two weeks apart so as to keep the suspense where it may or indeed may not be needed...spoilers ;)
> 
> This chapter is told entirely from Kate’s perspective.

Weightless. That’s what I’m feeling right now. I don’t know whether that’s the effect of being thirty seven thousand feet up in the air, or whether it’s the pure euphoria that’s surrounding me in this moment. 

Rana’s sipping away at the bottle of water she bought from the shop in the departure lounge as I gaze out of the window. It’s such a beautiful sight. It’s just whole sections of greyish orange below us and looking up, there’s the blackness of the upper atmosphere. We’ve got a beautiful view of the stars, they seem brighter than ever from up here. 

I’m still paying a degree of attention to the view but I can see out of the corner of my eye that Rana’s staring at me with those cute puppy dog eyes and her wide smile. We’re about half an hour into the flight and it’s so peaceful. First class is nice and quiet, it’s mostly old people and business travellers too busy typing on their laptops and iPads. Truth be told, me and Rana probably stick out like a sore thumb but it beats being in economy.

“You’re transfixed on the view aren’t you?” Rana softly asks as I glance at her.

I give a faint laugh “it’s absolutely beautiful. Sky isn’t bad either”

_Wow_. I’m cringing at my own chat up lines.

Rana’s rolling her eyes, I think she’s impressed that I was so quick witted with that one but she probably thinks it’s as cheesy as I did as soon as I said it.

“You’re a classic romantic aren’t you Kate Connor” she chuckles.

I can tell it’s not really a question so much as a joking statement.

I find myself merely shrugging and just offering my cheekiest grin. It’s my go to move every time I say something that’s cheesy or embarrassing and safe to say it works every time.

“Ooh we need to have a look at that Brochure don’t we!” Rana reminds me, her eyes lighting up and I’m pretty sure I can see steam coming out of her ears. I guess we got caught up in the sheer beauty of what’s outside and temporarily forgot what was happening.

I pull out the thin binder from my bag as well as a bottle of Diet Coke, again bought from the shop in the departure lounge. It’s still surprisingly chilled. Rana takes the brochure from me as I pierce the cap on my drink and take a long swig.

The fizz hits the back of my throat like a piece of glass cutting skin which makes me wince. I could buy food and drink onboard but the prices are high and the quality is ridiculously low. Besides, I got food poisoning last time I bought plane food. Filthy stuff.

“Gosh” Rana muses, eyes embroiled in the pictures of the villa “it’s beautiful”

She turns the brochure round for me to see and I’m fairly sure she’s excitedly pointing out various features but I’m not exactly hearing any of it. I find myself transfixed on her smile and how happy she is in this moment. It’s the first time we’ve both been happy for real in such a long time. Neither of us is trying to force it for the sake of the other. It’s genuine.

“......and the beach is only like a ten minute stroll from the villa and about five minutes in the opposite direction is the city.....Kate are you listening?”

I’m suddenly snapping back to reality as I pick up on what she’s saying. She rolls her eyes, probably realising that I wasn’t properly listening but she’s also smirking.

“Er...yeah” I offer in response “you were saying about the beach and the city being close by?”

Rana nods slowly and refers back to the brochure.

“So the only time we might need to use public transport is to get to and from the airport and if we want to go on one of those city tour things you know on those open top buses?”

I can feel my eyebrows jutting upwards at the suggestion. I’ve never exactly been a fan of tourism but if it makes Rana happy, I’ll go full Bear Grylls if necessary.

“Your wish is my command sweetheart”

 

*******************************************

 

About half an hour passes. Thirty odd minutes that’s filled with Rana and me exchanging embarrassing childhood stories. I’m still learning a lot about her even now. I think that’s a testament to our relationship that all these months later, we’re still discovering each other. In the grand scheme of things, it’s probably meaningless but it also feels good that we’re both comfortable enough to share the most intimate and private memories with each other.

I just love watching her smile. God her smile fills my heart to bursting point. In the last eight months, neither of us has had much to smile about. Now though, we’re free of all that. It’s just me, her and our future. Truth be told, I’m hoping that when we get back, Alya will have come round. I obviously hate her for how she’s treated me and Rana, I mean somehow Zeedan took the whole thing better than she did but ultimately, she’s still our best friend outside of all that and I know Rana misses hanging out with her as much as I do.

“What’re you thinking about?” Rana asks softly as she notices me staring into space. Well, almost. We’re not that high up.

Our gazes meet and i find myself huffing before answering the question.

“Just everything that’s happened this year....seems like it’s been one disaster after another. Luke, me running off to Devon and leaving you to deal with everything, ruining your relationship with your parents-“

Rana immediately shoots me down and grabs my hand across the table.

“Kate stop. I know it’s been a bit shit for both of us but it’s in the past now. There’s no point crying over spilled milk babe. We got there in the end and that’s what matters, alright?”

It’s like magnetism, as our lips meet softly over the table. There’s no feeling like it when we connect through a kiss. It’s like everything else drops away. There’s just me, her and the moment.

Predictably this moment is rather rudely interrupted. Why does this never happen in those fantasy novels like Twilight?

_“Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking, we are about to fly through some heavy wind across the Atlantic. You may experience light to moderate turbulence as we do so. There is no reason to be alarmed”_

Rana yawns as she crumples back into her seat. There’s still just under two hours before we land in San Sebastián, predictably I follow her in yawning myself. Ordinarily we’d be heading to bed at this time of night, Rana’s always the first up at the crack of dawn because being the hard working nurse that she is, her hours at the medical centre are not forgiving.

I just sit and watch as my love drifts slowly to sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open myself....

 

*******************************************

 

I’m not sure what it is that woke me, Rana shaking me or the intense fluctuation in pressure.

“Come on Kate, we’re starting to descend” Rana says softly, stroking my face.

Slowly, I pull myself up off the table. I’m clearly still half asleep and my hair is sprawled across my face. It looks like I’ve just come back from a messy Friday night in greater Manchester.

I can feel my ears searing as we get closer and closer to the ground. Conveniently enough, there’s a packet of suckable sweetsin my handbag. It always seems to be worse on the way down than it is on the way up.

Before long, there’s the sound of the wheels screeching and the sudden jolt as we touch down on the runway of San Sebastián airport. It takes a few minutes for the plane to come to a full stop, giving me time to sort my hair out properly. Rana isn’t exactly subtle as she watches in fascination while I run my brush through my hair. In hindsight, perhaps a ponytail would’ve been more appropriate for the flight.

Once again, a voice comes over the intercom as the plane comes to a halt and the gurney approaches the cabin door.

_“Ladies and gentleman this is the captain speaking. In a few moments the cabin door will be released and you will be able to make your way from the plane and into the airport. I hope you’ve had a pleasant experience onboard flight A457B. The local time is approaching half past three in the morning. Thank you for flying with British Airways and on behalf of BA, have a very lovely holiday”_

Rana smiles gleefully as she holds out her hand. The cabin door begins to open, allowing for a rush of cool air as the gurney locks into place.

“Hey” Rana grins as she nudges me “shall we ask if we can get a photo with the pilot? I really want to capture every minute of this holiday”

My heart just melts entirely at Rana’s request. It’s impossible to say no to those puppy dog eyes.

There’s a member of the cabin crew approaching us so I might as well ask the question.

“Excuse me?”

The stewardess stops and offers us a smile.

“I just wanted to ask because this is mine and my girlfriend’s first holiday together, if it’d be possible to get a photo with us in the cockpit with the pilot?”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem, we wouldn’t usually but you have flown first class with us today so I’m sure we can make an exception” the stewardess replies rather enthusiastically.

Rana is uncharacteristically beaming as we follow the stewardess towards the cockpit. We’re both invited in and are greeted by the pilot and co-pilot.

Rana hands her phone to the stewardess to take the photo. The sound of the shutter snapping and a bright flash fills the enclosed space.

“Thank you so much for doing that for us. Brilliant start to our holiday” Rana exclaims as we leave the cockpit and head to the cabin door. I think it’s fair to say we’re both on cloud nine right about now. Everything is just perfect.

I really believe it can only get better from here.

 


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Rana arrive in San Sebastián and spend the first day getting to know the area they’ll be calling home for the next two weeks but Rana gets some disappointing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said I probably wouldn’t update the fic for like two weeks but even I don’t take what I say at face value these days. I couldn’t resist posting chapter two after re-reading my original draft and making a couple of choice alterations. Also I think it’s longer than chapter one so I’m mad happy about that. Yeah I kinda reference the upcoming storyline in here as well so yeah. Enjoy. Feel free to leave comments of criticism, praise etc and I’m happy for you guys to throw ideas at me. Also the ice cream thing was just me having the munchies.

After the tedious and lengthy process of going through security and collecting their bags, Kate and Rana made their way to the entrance of the airport at some pace.

“Good job we’ve both got that feel at home package” Rana chortled as she checked the multitude of messages that had appeared on her lock screen after switching her phone back on.

Kate nodded in agreement as she too had her eyes on her phone. Both of their phones had location detection turned on and as such, had automatically adjusted to the Spanish time zone.

_03:25am_

Rana nudged Kate’s arm.

“There’s a taxi sat there, shall we see if the driver speaks English? Might be able to take us to the villa” she pondered.

Kate looked around for any signs of a bus but immediately conceded defeat. It was the early hours of the morning and even in Spain, buses probably only run to a certain time.

Slowly both women approached the taxi, the car was sign written in Spanish but the traditional taxi lamp on the top was in English.

“Erm...excuse me?...do you speak English?” Kate nervously faltered towards the Male taxi driver.

The driver smiled “yes, you need taking to your hotel?”

Rana shook her head and pulled out the brochure to show the driver.

“This villa, we’re staying there. You know where that is?” she queried, pointing at the map reference inside.

“Sí” the driver nodded “it’s about ten minutes from here. You need help with luggage?”

Kate shook her head.

“nah we’re okay” she says rather loudly for the time of night as she hauls her and Rana’s suitcases into the boot of the taxi. Rana can’t help but smile devilishly as Kate’s t-shirt lifts slightly when she’s picking up the second, heavier suitcase revealing her girlfriend’s toned abs.

She stroked her girlfriends arm as they both got comfortable in the backseat of the cab.

Both women were very tired from the flight and could easily fall asleep right about now but both have seen enough horror movies to know that’s probably not the best idea in the world.

“We’re going straight to bed when we get there” Kate yawned, settling her head to rest in the crook of Rana’s neck and battling to keep her eyes open.

Rana kissed her girlfriend’s head and stroked her hair. She too was extremely tired, worn out from the events of the last twenty four hours and what felt like an extremely long flight despite it being only a short haul.

“Definitely. I’m knackered” she agreed “we can sleep in anyway, there’s no rush to go out. Although we’ll need to go to a supermarket to get some food in”

Their conversation was interrupted by the driver who addressed them from the front of the taxi.

“You mind if I smoke cigarette?” he asked, holding up a packet of Marlboro red in the mirror.

Kate nodded “knock yourself out mate, it’s your taxi”

The driver nodded in appreciation and offered a reassuring wink as he struck the flame to light the cigarette.

“You would be surprised I think, how many tourists don’t like smell of cigarette burning” he chuckled, taking a long puff “so what brings you young ladies to San Sebastián?”

Normally Kate and Rana would find themselves particularly uncomfortable interacting with total strangers but the driver seemed like a genuinely nice man who enjoyed chatting to his passengers.

“A last minute holiday for us really. It’s actually our first as a couple” Kate replied with a smile.

The drivers eyes lit up at Kate’s words, he seemed to be positively beaming in fact.

“Romance eh? You definitely chose the right place to come. I met my husband here many years ago. It is our twelfth wedding anniversary next month!”

Kate’s smile extended up to both sides of her face at the revelation that their taxi driver was also gay. It just proves, you never really know anyone.

“You know...” the driver laughed “I know many couples who have popped the big question while holidaying here....”

He not so subtly eyes both Kate and Rana in the mirror with that twinkle in his eye, causing both women to blush at the concept of one proposing to the other. Technically Rana still couldn’t propose yet because her divorce hadn’t completely gone through but it was certainly something to think about for the future.

The car slowly came to a halt outside the villa which was beautifully lit up by the lamps and illuminated swimming pool.

“End of the line ladies. I hope you’ve had a pleasant journey this morning. That will be seven euros and twenty three cents.”

Kate pulled out a ten euro note and handed it to the driver.

“Keep the change mate” she chuckled.

The driver put his hands together and bowed his head in appreciation.

“Bless you miss. Not everyone would be that kind and I thank you. I hope you both have a wonderful holiday and if you’re looking for recommendations, the lobster platter at La Fábrica is an excellent dish. With that, I bid you goodnight”

*******************************************

The young couple barely had time to take in the sheer beauty of the villa, it’s amazing aspects and the incredible view from the veranda as tiredness took over and they ventured straight for the king size bed.

“Oh just leave all that for tonight” Kate yawned as Rana opened up her suitcase, as if to unpack “I’m just going to sleep in my t-shirt”

Rana paused for a second before abandoning her efforts. Kate had a point and she was absolutely knackered if she was honest with herself.

The pair threw their respective clothes to the floor and dived under the surprisingly thin luxury cotton sheets. Rana shuffled around until she settled comfortably in Kate’s arms and allowed herself to really relax for the first time in weeks.

“Love you” Rana sighed, reaching her hand up to stroke her girlfriend’s face.

Kate smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Rana’s neck.

“I love you too, princess”

*******************************************

The sound of gulls replaced the usual wake up call of the marimba tone on Rana’s phone. Being a nurse, she was always the first up and so she was the one with the alarm every morning which Kate usually managed to sleep through.

Rana stretched out her arms and legs but felt the space next to her unoccupied. Kate was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. She pulled the charging lead from her phone and bought it to face her.

_3 missed calls - Imran_

_Imran - 2 messages_

_Facebook messenger - Imran Habeeb_

_Facebook - Imran Habeeb posted on your wall_

It seemed that Imran already wanted her attention and they weren’t even a day into their holiday.

Having no messages or a note from Kate told her that she was probably just in another room, though being incredibly quiet about it.

Rana slowly dragged herself out of bed and threw on a dressing gown. The time on her phone displayed as 10:25 local time. An unusual sight greeted her as she entered the kitchen of the villa. There was Kate, earphones in and dancing by herself as she packed food and supplies into the fridge freezer and cupboards.

She once again pulled out her phone as an idea occurred to her and discreetly activated the video camera, walking very slowly around the kitchen, making sure she captured every moment of the action for posterity.

It wasn’t long before Kate’s dancing caused her to turn, noticing Rana who had a huge grin plastered across her face as she continued recording her girlfriend’s moves.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realised that her antics had been captured and would inevitably end up on Facebook for all her friends and family to see. Cringe wasnt even the word.

“You sneaky bugger!” Kate exclaimed in pretend annoyance “you better not post that anywhere, Rana”

Rana laughed menacingly “bit late sweetheart. I’ve just put it on Facebook and tagged our clan and Imran”

“Ranaaaaa” Kate groaned, earning a loving smile from her girlfriend.

Kate continued to unpack and load the shopping into their respective places.

“When did you do all get all this?” Rana queried, gesturing to the assortment of bags scattered around the unnecessarily huge dining table on which they were situated.

Kate huffed as she took a break from bending and stretching to reach the cupboards “oh I woke up earlier than I anticipated so I figured I’d whip round the supermarket, get some stuff in. I didn’t want to wake you”

Rana smiled and pecked her girlfriend’s lips.

“What did I ever do to deserve you eh?”

Kate’s eyebrow arched and a smirk worked its way onto her face. Rana helped her unload the last of the bags and quickly noticed Kate had forgotten one very important thing.

“You forgot to get Milk, Kate” Rana couldn’t help but giggle at the irony. It probably wouldn’t have lasted all that long anyway.

Kate shook her head confidently.

“Nope” She chimed “I didn’t pick any up because it’s Spain. We’ve got these instead”

She opened the door to the fridge freezer revealing many bottles of Corona and three bottles of Pinot. What else would you drink in that environment?

Rana nodded, clearly impressed at Kate’s thinking. Still, a pint of milk might’ve been nice for the cold nights. Which are an actual thing in Spain believe it or not.

Kate smiled devilishly and slowly pulled Rana by her waist “see I do think of you sweetheart”

“I know” Rana sighed as she wrapped her arms around Kate’s back and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Kate chuckled “what’s this for?”

Rana shrugged “because you Kate Connor, are bloody brilliant”

Kate smiled and planted a soft kiss on Rana’s head. She loved these small moments of emotional intimacy. It made everything they’d gone through to get here absolutely worth it ten times over.

“I should probably call Imran” Rana sighed as she remembered the missed attempts to contact her when she’d woken up. She pulled out her phone and went straight to her brother’s number, tapping dial.

_“Hi it’s Imran, sorry I can’t take your call right now. Leave me your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can”_

Rana rolled her eyes as she hung up. Typical of her to get the answering machine when she tries to call her brother. She quickly typed out a text to get him to call her.

_Hey, saw you were trying to get hold of me this morning but I was asleep, everything ok? R x_

She quickly hit send and stashed her phone back into her dressing gown and turned her attention back to Kate who was cracking eggs into the frying pan.

“What do you want in your omelette babe?” Kate asked softly.

Rana mused over the choices of fillings and eventually to follow Kate’s own decision with a ‘bit of everything’. Her girlfriend had a joyful smile as she continued to cook whilst musing over her phone to the side of her.

Kate let out a small giggle in response to something that she’d seen on her phone.

“What’s tickled you?” asked Rana inquisitively.

Chuckling, Kate put her phone in front of Rana for her to see the comment that Carla had left on the video posted on Rana’s Facebook.

_Practising for your first dance as a married couple? LOL x_

Rana grinned and immediately went to her own phone to respond. Carla had been the most supportive of their relationship from the get go and had played peacemaker between everyone during the aftermath of Aidan’s untimely passing, she’d been an anchor to sanity for all of them.

“My sister the joker” Kate mused sarcastically as she locked her phone and continued about preparing breakfast “so what do you fancy doing today? Stroll down the beach?”

Rana barely had time to consider the options as her phone began to vibrate dangerously close to the edge of the worktop at which she was sat.

_Incoming Call : Imran Habeeb_

She put her finger to her lips, gesturing (politely of course) for Kate to be quiet and put the phone to her ear.

“Hey what’s up?.....yeah we’re fine.....right.....okay.....yeah I mean it’s not like I was expecting him to and after everything that’s happened i really don’t care anymore....okay....love you, bye”

Kate had a worried expression as she finally spoke up “is everything okay?”

Rana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yeah that was Imran. He spoke to mum and dad. Turns out they weren’t interested in contacting me at all. They wanted his attention”

Kate’s expression was now turning to one of confusion with a degree of disbelief. Rana’s parents had seemed obsessed with ruining their daughter’s happiness since they’d found out about the relationship, it was difficult to comprehend a situation with them that didn’t involve Rana.

“Why what’s going on?” Kate queried as she placed two plates of omelette down opposite each other at the ridiculously long kitchen table.

Rana sighed as she took her place “my dad is having a gathering for his sixtieth birthday and he’s invited Imran...but not me”

Kate smiled and gestured around the room “well you wouldn’t have been able to go anyway because we’re out here, what’s the big deal? Besides it’s not like you have a good relationship with him anyway”

“I know” Rana replied “but if he’s decent enough to invite Imran, it might’ve been nice for him to at least invite his daughter. I wouldn’t have gone but it’s the sentiment that I care about. I know it sounds childish b-“

Kate cut her off by unexpectedly laying a reassuring kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“I understand, really I do” Kate confided “....is Imran going?”

Rana shook her head. Despite receiving an invite, Imran had assured her that he had no intention of attending the gathering. His relationship with their parents was as dead as hers.

Kate took Rana’s hand, stroking the it with her thumb.

“Well that’s something, try not to let it get to you babe. Come on, let’s polish this off and we’ll go for a walk down be beach” she said with a grin.

*******************************************

The sand beneath their feet was tender, soft but warm as the Spanish sun cast its heat upon the beach. Around them, music and the sounds of children playing in the shallow waters. It was a welcome change from rain battering the cobbles and the sounds of cars grazing the stones. There was no medical centre and no bistro here. No stresses and no pressures.

“This place is so beautiful” Rana observed as she and Kate strolled hand in hand across the beach.

Kate nodded in agreement. It was almost impossible to comprehend that yesterday she’d woken up to a relatively normal day in Manchester and here she was today with the woman she loved enjoying the sunshine and tranquility of Spain.

“I fancy an ice cream” Kate giggled with a tinge of embarrassment “what about you?” 

Rana cocked her head, indicating faux confusion. They were on holiday in Spain. Ice cream was kind of a given. Kate immediately picked up on it and the two headed for the ice cream bar just a stones throw from where they’d been stood only a few moments before.

Kate ordered a mix of Neopolitan, mint and cookie dough, Rana opted simply for a triple scoop of the latter. Kate handed over a ten euro note to the tender of the bar and they slowly continued their stroll down the beachfront.

“It’s perfect this” Kate beamed, squeezing Rana’s free hand ever so slightly.

Rana smiled between taking small bites from her ice cream. Kate bought them to a halt next to a rather overgrown palm tree and pulled out her phone.

“Come on” She chuckled towards Rana “let’s take a selfie”

Rana and Kate gave their best and widest grins and made sure their ice cream made it into the photo. The sound of the iPhone shutter captured the moment. Kate pulled up the photo on her camera roll and presented it to Rana.

Rana smiled lovingly “aw that’s really nice. You’ve got a skill for taking good photos”

“I know aye!” Kate laughed as she launched her Facebook app.

_‘Ice cream & sunshine vibes. Living my best life with my lady’ - With Rana Habeeb._

Rana rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of her phone ping from the pocket of her floral playsuit.

“I don’t even need to look to know you’ve posted that on Facebook” she giggled.

Kate merely shrugged and smiled longingly at Rana. She was a true romantic at heart. A few moments followed before a very unexpected notification popped up on her lock screen.

_Alya Nazir liked your photo._


	3. Reprisals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana’s emotions get the better of her as she struggles to hide her sadness about being disowned by her parents, causing friction during date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It’s been quite a while this time! I haven’t updated this fic since July and that’s because I basically lost interest in the storyline as it just seemed to be one angst filled scenario after another. Obviously we’ve been in one of the longest Kana droughts since the beginning of their story but with the recent reveal of a proposal/wedding coming soon, I figured it was time to get back to writing for these two and when Rana gets back from the cruise, i’ll definitely pick up the pace. I’ll gradually catch up in terms of the narrative in this story and it’s correlation to the on screen events. Glad to be back!

“Do you want to eat out tonight?” Kate asked as she poured a glass of the red wine she’d picked up from the local supermarché.

Rana sniggered a little at Kate’s unfortunate choice of words, earning a roll of the eyes from the former. 

“Honestly” Kate chuckled “you’re such a child” 

Rana shrugged innocently “where’ve you got in mind?” 

Kate yawned as she tried to remember the name of the restaurant that had been recommended by the taxi driver that had bought them from the airport. 

“The place that guy suggested, what was it called again?” 

Rana clicked her fingers as she knew the name of the restaurant. She had a gift for names and places. 

“La Fabricá” she confirmed which bought out a wide smile in her girlfriend. 

Kate nodded at what most would consider a dangerous pace as she too remembered it had been suggested to them on the night of their arrival. Yesterday had been spent mostly at the beach and in cocktail bars where the drinks were cheap and even more so at happy hour. 

Tonight Kate really wanted to take Rana out for a date night but could sense that it probably wasn’t at the top of Rana’s agenda. However that wasn’t going to stop her trying. 

“Do you fancy it?” Kate asked softly as she slowly sank into the sofa and leaned her head into Rana’s chest. 

Rana sighed and played with Kate’s hair whilst she considered the proposal “go on then, I suppose we might as well make the most of the night life whilst we’re here”

Kate laughed at Rana’s enthusiasm or lack thereof. She knew that her girlfriend was trying very hard to forget about everything that was going on back home and focus on their holiday. She couldn’t exactly blame her for wanting to be loved by her parents. Every child surely would. 

“What should I wear?” Rana asked as she looked down at the shorts and floral t-shirt combination that was her current wardrobe situation. 

Kate looked towards the bedroom “we can wear whatever babe, doesn’t need to be formal or anything” 

“Well then” Rana said with a smirk “whichever one of us is the slowest to get ready pays the bill?”

Both women jumped from the sofa and headed for the bedroom at speed.

 

*******************************************

 

The walk into town was steady, slow and peaceful. Palm trees surrounded the couple as they strolled arm in arm towards their destination. Rana had chosen a black jumpsuitdecorated with a red floral patterning, Kate opted simply for a red lace knee length dress.

The Sun had begun to set just as they’d left the villa, making for an awe inspiring scenery on their journey. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Kate whispered softly, noticing Rana’s somewhat blank expression. 

Rana looked at her, almost apologetically and offered a sad smile. 

“Just how far gone my parents really are....i know i shouldn’t expect anything less but i thought they might come round eventually you know? I figured that once they’d seen how happy i am with you, they might warm to us being together”

Kate was helpless. She wanted nothing more than for Rana to be accepted by her parents for who she was and who she loved but she also knew that they weren’t going to change their views. To them, Rana was no longer family. She was nothing more than an outcast. 

“Listen to me” Kate sighed as they came to a brief halt “its their loss Rana. If they’re willing to disown you just for being in love with a woman then they don’t deserve to have you as a daughter okay? You are worth so much more than that” 

Rana smiled and guided Kate’s head, bringing it to rest against her own. 

“I love you” she whispered, pressing her lips softly against Kate’s. 

Kate grinned as she slowly pulled away from the kiss “i love you more” 

Rana just laughed as they interlocked their fingers and continued walking towards the restaurant. 

“You know...” she mused “i’m still shocked that Alya liked that photo you posted on Facebook”

Kate had been just as shocked at first. Alya had been a thorn in their sides since their relationship had been exposed, something which was only exacerbated by her hostile takeover of Underworld. She’d barely been able to make eye contact with either of the women. Perhaps this was the first foundations of building bridges?

“Mmmm” Kate murmured in agreement “maybe she’s starting to come round, Sarah said the other day she’s being uncharacteristically nice to everyone at the factory lately” 

Rana raised her eyebrows. If Alya was being purposely nice to people, something really was off. After all, they say a leopard never changes its spots. 

 

*******************************************

 

Upon arrival and being shown to their table, it was evident that the restaurant was in fact a self serve buffet style arrangement as opposed to an everyday order & wait service.

“Not quite what I was expecting” Kate mused as she observed her surroundings.

Rana simply shrugged at the observation. It was nice enough and she knew that Kate didn’t mean for it to come across in a negative context. 

“I’ll get us some drinks if you want to get your food?” Kate smiled “I can get mine after I get the drinks”

Rana looked at her lovingly for a brief moment before sliding out of her seat. 

“Love you” she whispered on her way to the food counters. 

Kate loved nothing more than hearing those words spoken proud and aloud from the woman who had stolen every inch of her heart. 

Kate got up and headed towards the bar to order their drinks when her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her handbag, she noticed a WhatsApp message.

 _Alya_ _Nazir_ : _Can_ _we_ _talk_? _x_

Kate swiped away the notification and stuffed her phone back into her bag. On a list of her priorities, talking to Alya was definitely not one of them. 

“Bicardi and coke and a white wine por favor” she exclaimed hurriedly and passed over a ten euro note to the barman. 

She took a brief glance over to the food counters and could see Rana trying to decide what to stick on her plate. Truth be told, most of it was good old English choices. Eggs. Chips. Rice. Chicken. If it was English, it was probably there. 

Her attention was snapped back to the bar as the drinks were served. 

“Gracias”

Kate retook her seat and watched as Rana approached the table, plate decorated with assorted foods.

“I see someone’s hungry” she chuckled as her girlfriend sat opposite her and set her plate down on the table.

Rana merely shrugged “are you gonna get your food?”

“Er yeah” Kate acknowledged, rising from her seat “back in two ticks”

Rana checked her phone again as Kate was busy plating up and discovered a series of messages.

 _Alya_ _Nazir_ : _Rana_ , _can_ _we_ _talk?_ _Please?_

 _Alya_ _Nazir_ : _Look_ _I_ _know_ _I’ve_ _been_ _a_ _bitch_ _to_ _you_ _and_ _you_ _probably_ _hate_ _me_ _but_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _make_ _things_ _right_.

Imran Habeeb : _sis_ _can_ _you_ _text_ _Alya?_ _She’s_ _doing_ _her_ _nut_ _in_ _here_ _x_

Yasmeen : _hello_ _my_ _dear_ , _don’t_ _want_ _to_ _disturb_ _your_ _holiday_ _but_ _could_ _you_ _possibly_ _get_ _in_ _touch_ _with_ _Alya_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _it’s_ _convenient_ , _she_ _really_ _wants_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _you_. _Y_ x

“Everything ok sweetheart?” Kate implored as she returned to their table, noticing that Rana’s cutlery hadn’t moved since she had gotten up.

Rana nodded slowly “think Alya’s been trying to get my attention all day, had two messages off her, one off Imran and another off Yasmeen”

Kate’s rolled her eyes in dismay. The entire idea of taking this holiday was to get away from all the stresses of weatherfield.

“You’re not obligated to reply to them Rana, this is our time to relax and put all that to the side so that we can have a well deserved break” she replied, a slight forcefulness in her voice. One that didn’t go unnoticed.

Rana reached her hand across the table, linking her fingers with Kate’s.

“I know babe” she reasoned “but it sounds like Alya’s finally coming around to us now. I think she really wants to make up”

Kate looked, having had her gaze fixed on the table.

“Better late than never” she muttered.

Rana couldn’t help but smirk, Kate was surprisingly cute when she got herself worked up.

She’d barely taken a mouthful before Kate spoke again.

“Just a shame your parents can’t come to their senses as well”

Rana’s knife and fork clattered on the plate as she abruptly ceased eating and angrily set down her cutlery.

“Why would you bring that up, Kate? Seriously!” she snapped.

Kate held her hands up “I’m just saying. It’s not like I’m wrong either”

“Why are you saying that?” Rana demanded “a second ago you were berating me for mentioning Alya when we’re supposed to be taking time for ourselves. My parents have made some bad choices Kate but it still doesn’t change the fact that they’re my parents. They’re always going to be even if I don’t have a positive relationship with them. You don’t hear me bad mouthing Johnny!”

Once again Kate rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well that’s probably because he isn’t homophobic and hasn’t tried to kidnap me for being who I am” she retorted sarcastically.

That was it. Rana had heard enough.

“I’m going back to the villa. I don’t have to listen to this. Enjoy your meal”

She kept her head steadfast as she walked away from the table, her girlfriend and the restaurant. Both of them needed time to calm down and consider what to do and say next.


	4. Crosshairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate comes to the realisation of what she stands to lose if she can’t let bygones be bygones & Rana finally moves forward and accepts that nothing is ever going to be exactly the way she’d like it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I didn’t expect to write another fan fiction for the foreseeable future and by attachment, I figured this one was dead in the water. Especially with the quality of writing for Kana, the lack of actual screen time and having the rug pulled from under us but alas, here I am all these months later resurrecting a cold, dead horse. I’ve got a hell of a lot of catching up to do in terms of adapting plot points but one thing I can promise anyone that’s still interested in this fic is that whether or not it’s my last contribution to the Kana fandom (I’m still undecided), Kate and Rana will both prosper and live happily ever after. Thats not a spoiler alert, it’s basic common decency because bury your gays is becoming tiring now.

It wasn’t as if Kate hadn’t had a valid point back there. The fact that she had been bang on the money about everything was further sting to an already venomous situation in which she found herself caught in the crossfire. 

Rana loved Kate but wished that she would abstain from dragging her parents through the mud at every given opportunity. Granted, their actions were from those of an all loving and caring parent unit but she still found herself being able to love them despite the differences that had presented themselves.

Johnny, despite being a hundred times the parent that Saira and Hassan were put together, still had his flaws and had said and done things that were questionable at best but she’d never made quips about any of those things to Kate out of what she considered to be basic human decency. The fact that Kate couldn’t seem to mirror that was a real gut punch.   

Yet as she trudged her way through the mild heat that graced the evening air she almost felt guilty for just upping and leaving Kate behind at the restaurant like that. It was a feeling she’d become all too familiar with in recent months, yet it still cut deeper than she might’ve liked to admit. The worst part of it all was, she was the one feeling the burden despite usually being the victim of the scenario.

A vibration emanating from the pocket of her jumpsuit broke her attention away from the muddle of thoughts in which she’d found herself lost.

_Kate : I messed up...I’m sorry....I’m going to head back to the villa....I love you. Please come back X_

Rana sighed heavily as she slowly descended to sit herself down on the sand. Part of her wanted to stay mad at Kate and not be weak willed but the other part of her wanted nothing more than to go straight back to the villa as fast as possible and make up because there was nothing she hated more than fighting with the woman she’d fallen hopelessly in love with.

There was something oddly soothing about watching the waves curling, grazing the tip of the sand metres away from the tips of Rana’s toes. The beach was peaceful at this time of evening, visited only by those who also wanted to be alone with their thoughts for a short while.

“You’ll catch your death out here” called a voice softly from behind her.

Rana didn’t even need to turn around to see who’s voice it was, being one that she’d gotten used to hearing every day, first thing in the morning and the last thing at night.

“I wanted to be own my own for a bit” she replied “needed to clear my head I suppose”

Kate nodded slowly, knowing that she’d been unfair back at the restaurant.

“I didn’t mean to upset you before but I can see now that I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m sorry” she admitted as she parked herself down beside her.

Rana glanced at Kate and took her girlfriends hand into her own.

“Kate...i love you more than I’ve ever known how to love another person before” she confessed “but i hate fighting with you because it hurts and you bringing up my parents all the time doesn’t help at all. That’s what they want. They want us to fight because of them because they think it’ll come between us and I’ll go running back to them and I won’t give them the satisfaction”

Kate buried her head in the crook of Rana’s shoulder, feeling her love’s fingers gliding their way through her hair.

“I’m sorry I’m a mess...I just always worry that one day you’ll wake up and decide I’m not worth the sacrifice” she confided.

Rana planted a kiss on Kate’s forehead “don’t be daft, you’re the best thing in my life and I wouldn’t give you up for anything or anyone. We’ve been through too much for me to ever throw in the towel....however much you drive me round the bend”

Kate could not stifle a giggle at the supercilious comment.

“I know that I need to change and accept that your mum and dad are always going to be a part of your life...it’s not fair of me to get in the way of that” she admitted.

Rana sighed in dismay.

“I don’t want you to change Kate” she asserted “that’s not what this is about. I just need you to try and see past everything that happened with my mum and dad. It’s behind us now and I want us to just focus on being happy and enjoying this life we’ve started to build for ourselves. No drama and no more these silly arguments”

Rana’s admission bought a tear to Kate’s eye. She’s always had a talent for choosing exactly the right words to play on the heartstrings. It was one of the traits she possessed that was both adorable and infuriating in equal measure.

Kate pulled Rana in and held her tightly, as if afraid to break the embrace in any way.

_“I love you, Rana”_

 

*******************************************

 

For Kate to wake to an empty bed was something she’d ordinarily consider the daily routine. Rana being a nurse, was always the first one up and in the shower and Kate would follow behind before enjoying a takeaway coffee from Roys or the Costa that had opened up on Victoria Street during the morning commute.

Today though, it was somewhat alarming that she couldn’t find Rana next to her. Where was she? How long had she been gone? Questions that immediately buzzed in Kate’s head with a desperate need for the quickest possible answer.

“Rana?” she called out as she made her way into the open plan lounge area. Her concern was quickly dismissed as she could see Rana standing out on the veranda, apparently on some kind of video call, though she couldn’t make out who with from where she stood.

Kate watched for a good few minutes as she set about preparing breakfast for the both of them. Eventually Rana retreated inside but from the expression on her face, something was clearly bothering her.

“You alright?” she inquired, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

Rana shrugged and offered a sad, unconvincing smile. 

“That was Imran” she replied “last night...my dad had a stroke...he’s in hospital and comatosed”

For a moment there was silence. Neither seemed to be able to conjure the right words and Kate certainly couldn’t say what she was thinking in that moment.

Eventually, words were replaced with action as Kate took Rana’s hand tightly.

“If you think we should go home, I’ll completely understand you know” she said hesitantly.

Rana shook her head confidently.

“There’s no need. He wouldn’t make the same effort if the circumstances were reversed and besides, my mum’s made it clear to Imran that I’m not welcome. I honestly just want to be here with you away from it all”

Kate’s eyes lit up at the admission, this was a true first for Rana and it felt like a huge step forward.

“I’m so proud of you, Rana” she replied softly “I’m not sure if I’d be able to have that bravery if it was Johnny in your dads place”

Rana pulled Kate towards her and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips and proceeded towards the kettle.

“So what do you think we should do today?” she asked, flicking the switch down.

Kate smiled and slipped a leaflet across the unit towards her.

_Aquarium - Sea Palace_

_Plaza Carlos Blasco de Imaz_

“Mmm” Rana mused “you want to take me to see some exotic fish?”

Kate arched an eyebrow.

“Is that a no?” she asked with a hint of amusement.

“Nah” giggled Rana “I’m up for that....what are you rustling up by the way?”

Kate looked toward the worktop, a sealed packet of bacon and a box of eggs sat waiting to be opened & used.

“Ah” Kate murmured “I was getting stuff out to make us a nice breakfast, you hungry?”

Rana nodded profusely “famished”

“Well” Kate smiled, twirling Rana around “you make us some coffees and I’ll make us a breakfast that even Gordon Ramsay couldn’t turn his nose up at”

Unbeknownst to the giggling girls, Kate’s phone began to vibrate as a message appeared on the lock screen.

_Imran Habeeb : We need to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update was fairly short but that’s because it mostly sets up the next few chapters. I’m going in a very different direction to what I’d originally planned when I first started this entire fic so I’ve yet to actually write the next few instalments but I have a general outline. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Kate-Centric. I’ll try and get it done by the weekend.


	5. Cause and Excess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate have a day out at the Aquarium. Rana makes her peace with the circumstances. Kate wants them to make amends with the remaining Nazir sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, this chapter was a struggle to write after I made several adjustments and alterations to try and better fit the overall narrative so I apologise if it seems a bit odd. Also I basically swapped around this chapter with what will happen (now) in the next chapter so when I said that it’ll be ‘Kate-Centric’, that’s delayed to C6. I have dropped a few subtle hints in this chapter at the events & narrative that will come with chapters 6, 7 and 8 so a gold star for anyone who finds them. Apologies if this chapter bores you.

Kate had spent all morning trying to figure out what it meant. Was it a mistake? What could it possibly be about? Of course, her first and primary concern was it being something that would affect Rana. She couldn’t stand to think of her girlfriend being put through any more agro. They’d both had enough of that to last them a lifetime. 

_‘We need to talk’_

To say it made her feel uneasy was an understatement. She hadn’t dared to show Rana the message for the sake of keeping her mind at ease. She just wanted to enjoy the rest  of their holiday without any additional stress. On the other side of the coin however, she couldn’t bear the burden of keeping something from Rana, no matter how small.

‘You okay, Kate?” Rana asked with a reassuring smile, noticing Kate staring at her phone as they strolled hand in hand across the beach.

Kate quickly found herself being pulled back to reality, locking her phone and shoving it into the back pocket of the denim shorts she’d chosen for their day out.

“Hmm? Yeah sorry I was in a world of my own there. What were you saying?”

Rana laughed “I just asked if you were okay...you were engrossed in your phone and I couldn’t help noticing that you didn’t look too happy”

Kate merely huffed and shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to act casual, as if she wasn’t keeping a secret from the woman she loved that made her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“Just er...” she began “....Alya. Yeah she keeps poking me on Facebook and she’s called quite a few times”

Rana rolled her eyes.

“Just ignore her babe” she replied.

Kate glanced at Rana, her expression one of unease but quickly offered an unconvincing smile. She didn’t want her to catch on to what was really playing on her mind. Today was about the two of them. Everything else could wait.

“So whats at this aquarium besides the obvious?” Rana asked with a grin.

It took Kate a moment to register the question before she remembered exactly what she’d seen on the leaflet, caught up in her own thoughts.

“Erm they’ve got like a restaurant” she replied “and this really cool three hundred and sixty degree underground tunnel that stretches for about a mile into the ocean. I think you’ll love it”

Rana smiled “as long as I’m with you, I will love it”

Kate tucked a few strands of hair behind Rana’s ear as they came to a brief halt only a few hundred meters from their destination.

“I hope that’ll be forever”

“Well...” Rana hinted “there’s still the small matter of my decree absolute not being finalised yet...but that shouldn’t be too much longer. I’ll speak to Imran about it later on”

Kate couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward at the mention of her girlfriend’s brother.

“How was he when you spoke to him this morning?” she inquired as they continued the last stretch to the aquarium.

Rana simply shrugged “no different to usual, you know Imran he’s practically married to the job...why?”

“Oh nothing” Kate assured “just Daniel said that Adam had gone away for a bit and left Imran in the lurch of it. Said he was having to take on all of the cases that Adam left”

“First I’ve heard of it. Can’t say I’d blame him if that was pressuring him” Rana murmured.

“Plus Yasmeen said he’s been getting a bit of stick from Sophie and Tim lately because of what happened with Sally and Duncan” she mused.

Rana huffed “he was only doing his job though and he actually helped get her out in the end, they should be thanking him!”

Kate nodded slowly, turning her attention back to the day ahead of them.

“Looks like this is the entrance” she exclaimed, pointing towards the sliding doors only a few feet away.

Rana arched an eyebrow “right then, let’s go and see what life’s like for Nemo and Spongebob shall we”

 

*******************************************

 

“So what did you think of the aquarium?” Kate beamed as they stopped off for Ice Cream whilst heading deeper into the town located in the surrounding area. 

Rana nodded enthusiastically, trying desperately to avoid brain freeze from the mint choc double scoop she’d chosen.

“It was really good, I loved seeing those cute dolphins. Reminded me of when mum and dad took me and Imran to Spain. There was a Sea Sanctuary there that protects endangered marine mammals”

Kate smiled wide, she loved hearing about Rana’s childhood, a time when her relationship with her parents couldn’t have been tainted by anything. Rana was the ‘golden child’ as she’d once described it, growing up. Imran had always been the rebel child of the Habeeb clan.

“Ooh speaking of Imran” Rana remarked as she pulled her phone out of her bag and put it to her ear.

Kate’s heart began to race as her girlfriend listened to what her brother was saying on the other end, but quickly slowed when Rana smiled warmly toward her.

“Yeah....well why did you do that?....right...right okay....well thanks for letting me know I suppose.....alright I’ll talk to Kate...alright speak to you later...bye”

Rana chucked her phone back into her bag and turned to Kate.

“You didn’t tell me that Imran had text you this morning?” she asked with a mixture of confusion and wariness.

“No” Kate said slowly as she showed Rana the message on her phone “the way I read it...it seemed like something was up...I take it that everything is okay?”

Rana shrugged “the doctors have said they don’t expect my dad to recover....i don’t think he wanted me to know at first which is why he text you....”

“Oh Rana” Kate sighed,  pulling her in tightly “I’m so sorry....how’s your mum taking it?”

The younger woman scoffed.

“Well she’s certainly not interested in a medical explanation for him having had the stroke. She’d rather blame religion and the fact that her daughter is a lesbian I imagine”

Kate’s heart hurt for Rana, allowing herself the blame for something that was far beyond her control and couldn’t possibly have been prevented in any way.

“Rana this isn’t your fault” she affirmed struggling to keep back the tears that were slowly forming.

Again, Rana merely shrugged “Try telling my mum that”

“The offer still stands. If you want us to fly home so you can try and talk to her, I’ll understand”

Rana looked slowly to the ground and shook her head.

“I’m tired Kate. I’m tired of trying to talk to her. I’m tired of trying to get her to understand and accept that this is who I am. She’s never going to get used to the fact that I love you and want to grow old with you and that’s on her”

Hearing Rana say those words made Kate’s heart swell with love and pride. It would’ve been touching to hear any one of her former girlfriends convey such emotion but the fact that Rana had given up and was still giving up so much to be with her was a whole other scale of love.

“But what about your dad?” she cautioned.

Rana sighed deeply.

“If he does recover then great, nothing will change. If he doesn’t then as far as I’m concerned, my father died a long time ago anyway. I’ve got you and I’ve got Imran. You and him the only people I need in this world”

This time, Kate couldn’t hold back the tears and simply allowed them to flow.

_“I love you so much”  
_

 

*******************************************

 

For a few hours, Rana and Kate found themselves taking in the sun and dipping in and out of the built-in pool back at the villa. Kate would watch with utter fascination as Rana’s body glided seamlessly across the water, breaking the stillness of the surface. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ogle?” Rana smirked as she approached the poolside.

Kate laughed as she took Rana in her arms.

“Well” she remarked as she planted a kiss on her lips “you shouldn’t look like that”

Rana laughed “I don’t usually. It’s amazing what makeup can do these days”

“Don’t be daft” Kate retorted, taking out her phone “makeup or no makeup, you’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Come on I wanna take a photo of us”

Rana pulled a wide smile while Kate posed kissing Rana’s cheek as the camera on her phone clicked.

“Oh god I look a right mess” Rana giggled as she observed the photo that Kate had already set as her lockscreen and immediately sensed that her girlfriend would have a counter-argument.

Kate shook her head at a speed one would probably consider dangerous “shut up you’re beautiful...and there’s something I want to talk to you about actually”

Rana immediately gave Kate her full attention “Oh?”

“Yeah...” Kate rasped “I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s time we both give Alya the benefit of the doubt and hear her out if she really wants to make amends but it’s your call as much as mine...”

Rana tilted her head for a moment, she hadn’t really thought about reaching out to her former best friend and ex sister in law after she’d indirectly outed her relationship to the entire street...but if Kate was willing to give it a chance, so was she.

“Nothing to lose I suppose” Rana contemplated.

_Let’s do it._


	6. Me, You and Our Future (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As amends are made, frustrations begin to brew for Kate......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest. I’m struggling to write at the moment. The problem with not writing for months is that suddenly diving back in is a lot more challenging than one expects. I was reading some chapters of “I Need You Now, Babe” and like...this just doesn’t meet that standard for me so apologies if this chapter bores you. I feel like I’m boring anyone who still reads this fic so yeah...sorry. I’m really trying to improve. Any feedback/comments would go a long way to helping guys. 
> 
> This is only the first of a two part chapter again hence the (I) in the title.

The wait felt eternal as Alya’s FaceTime tone rang out..and out....and out...until eventually the black screen peered back and the face of Rana’s former sister in law and Kate’s former flat mate filled the screen of their shared iPad. 

_“Hi...”_ Alya faltered. It was the first time she’d properly talked to Kate and Rana since the latter of the two had returned from hospital and even that had been a brief exchange of unpleasantries.

Rana encouraged herself to offer a smile as Kate remained steadfast.

“Hi Alya...” she mused “hows things?”

Alya nodded cautiously, or perhaps that was just the lag of the iPad.

_“Erm yeah not too bad. Very busy....I didn’t expect you to get in touch to be honest”_

For Kate, that certainly made two of them. She’d not exactly had any intention of trying to draw any kind of line in the sand with her former flat mate. Until now. Months of exchanging unpleasantries stemming from her having been determined to take Underworld from her family, the snide comments towards herself and Rana after she’d become aware of the adulterous relationship.

Maybe time did heal wounds....

Rana glanced towards Kate, noticing her tense  and took ahold of her hand over her shoulder.

“Yeah...” she began “...to be honest you’ve got Kate to thank for that. It was her idea to try and put the past behind us and I hope we can because it’s not doing any of us any favours letting this animosity carry on endlessly”

Kate softened up and a smile creeped its way onto her face as she listened to her girlfriend’s brave admission.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Alya finally spoke up again “I’d like nothing more than that honestly and I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for my behaviour these last few months...I won’t try and make any excuses because there are none that justify my actions towards the both of you so I just hope this is an acceptable by way of an apology.”

Rana looked softly towards Kate with that smile that she knew was impossible to say no to “what do you think?”

Kate responded with a mere rolling of the eyes and a pouting smile, knowing that she couldn’t back out now even if she had wanted to. If making amends with Alya was what Rana wanted, so did she.

“Friends?” she suggested, moving her hand back and forth between herself and Rana and towards the face that filled the screen.

Alya took a moment to respond before breaking out a wide grin and nodding vigorously _“yes! Of course! I’ve missed our antics!”_

Kate watched as Rana and Alya chatted away, occasionally dipping into the conversation and more and more, she felt a realisation dawning on her. The realisation that Rana really was the one she wanted by her side throughout any challenge & hardship that life threw at her.

This really was her future.  _She_ was her future.

 

*******************************************

 

As the day went on, Kate found herself being unable to shift her thoughts from anything that didn’t involve Rana. She pictured herself proposing to Rana, both of them walking down the aisle, having a child, buying their first house together, picking out schools, getting their first pet. It was all she could think about. How Rana seemed to fit into everything she wanted in life, like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. It just wasn’t complete without her.

She’d never known love like this before Rana and that sometimes scared Kate. It scared her because she knew that it occasionally made her a little possessive. More than she would've liked to admit.

The thought of anything coming between the two of them scared her witless if she was being honest with herself.

She’d already come terrifyingly close to losing Rana on more than one occasion. She never, ever wanted to feel that dread again. Not now.

"What are you thinking about?" Rana whispered as she snaked her arms around Kate's waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the taller woman's neck.

Kate smiled at the contact "...the future"

"Oh aye?" Rana smirked as Kate turned to face her "got plans have we?"

Kate shrugged as she poured two glasses of the Pinot that she'd bought a few days earlier.

"Not plans as such but after what that taxi driver said the other night...I realised there's stuff I want to do one day...me and you...I don't want us to just settle for mundane"

Rana took her glass from Kate and quickly raised it to her lips "we won't, I want us to have adventures too and do all the settling down stuff as well but I feel like we owe it to ourselves to live a little first, especially after everything that we've had to overcome to get here. We've got all the time in the world for long term commitments babe"

Kate nodded slowly but the look in her eye was clear. Disguising feelings had never been her strong point. She was clearly disappointed and it didn't go unnoticed to Rana.

"Listen to me" Rana explained "I'm going to give you everything you want I promise but I don't want to rush into these things. I want us to enjoy what we have now and live in the present. We'll get there eventually and it'll be worth it when the moment comes”

Kate offered a not so convincing smile and quickly dropped the subject from discussion, even though she knew it wasn’t going to stop playing on her mind anytime soon.

Rana approached the fridge and sighed when she couldn’t find anything particularly appealing to eat. Suddenly, lunch had presented itself with something of a question mark.

"Do you fancy a Pizza?" She enquired and gestured towards the nearly bare fridge beside her "we haven't got much in, we can pop to the shops later on"

I simple shrug was all Kate could muster in response to the innocent question "whatever you want"

“Come on Kate don’t be like this” she sighed, doing her best to keep her voice from breaking. The last thing she wanted was to get upset and them end up arguing again.

Kate turned and slumped her way towards the sofa, resting her head in her hands as she slowly descended to her seating. Rana followed her, taking Kate’s hand into her own as she sat beside her.

“It won’t be forever Kate. I’m not definitively saying no to all these things because I want them too at some point but I don’t want to rush anything with you...with us because what we have is so special and I want to cherish that before we get bogged down with mortgages and shitty nappies and school fees and all that jazz”

Kate couldn’t suppress her laughter at the comment about nappies and she could tell from the twinkle in Rana’s eye that she meant every word. It would happen one day.

She nodded slowly, knowing Rana was absolutely right “I’m sorry...I guess I just get carried away sometimes when I think about what the future holds for us”

“I know, babe” Rana replied, trying to sound cautiously encouraging “but that’s the thing about the future, you never know what it’s going to throw at you until it happens”

 

*******************************************

 

After the couple had finally talked through the days turbulent turn of events over a pizza ordered to deliver from a local restaurant, Rana had popped out to the shops by the beach front to pick up some essentials, leaving Kate to read up on the surrounding agriculture & wildlife. 

After about 15 minutes of what Kate could only describe as absolute boredom, she put her laptop on the coffee table and picked up the iPad and went straight to the FaceTime app, tapping on  ‘Chelle’  and hitting  call .

The marimba tone rang out for a few moments and Kate cringed as her own face reflected back at her before her face filled a very small box and the screen presented one Michelle Connor.

_“Y’alright our kid? How’s San...whatsit?”_

Kate sniggered “San Sebastian and it’s lovely”

_“Alright for some ain’t it_ ”  she retorted and Kate could’ve sworn her eyebrows furrowed slightly  _“hows your missus?”_

She hesitated to respond to Michelle’s question for a moment, debating whether to tell her about the difference of opinion they’d had earlier in the afternoon or just say everything was fine.

_“Kate?”_

The younger Connor was snapped back to reality by the voice emanating from the screen that rested on the arm of the sofa.

“Er yeah she’s okay...” Kate replied “we had a little moment earlier on where things got a bit heated but we sorted it out. She's just out getting some stuff at the shops at the moment"

Michelle raised an eyebrow, curiosity clearly burning its way to the forefront.

_“Well don’t keep me in suspense”_ she mused.

Kate took a slow breath before speaking again, there was probably no avoiding it. Michelle was like a hoover for gossip.

“Just me being me” she admitted, a hint of self conviction in her voice “wanting everything to move faster than it needs to”

Michelle smirked  _“Rana”_

Kate nodded in embarrassment. Was she really that transparent? Michelle had always said she was a terrible liar...

“Yeah” she confirmed “just after everything that’s happened with us and losing Aidan like that...I just want to know that I’m not going to lose her...that I’m not going to wake up one morning and find that she doesn’t want to be with me anymore. I’m scared that I won’t always be enough for her, Chelle”

The face on the screen seemed to contort into an expression of utter confusion and bewilderment.

_“Are ya’ daft?”_

Now it was Kate’s face that became a picture of confusion.

_“Kate, she’s mad for ya darlin’. You and her are probably the most solid and loved up couple I know, quirks an all. I’ve seen the way she looks at you when she’s sat in the Bistro and honestly? I wish Robert would look at me like that once in a while. Trust me sweetheart, you’re worrying over nothin_ g”

Kate’s heart fluttered somewhat as she listened to Michelle’s words.

“Do you really think?” she beamed.

Michelle chuckled  _“aye! In fact I’m surprised neither of you has thought about putting a ring on it yet........”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Because of course, it wouldn’t be the first of a two part chapter without one. Chapter 7 will pick up parallel to the end of chapter 6 but follow Rana as she ploughs round the supermarket in San Sebastián.....


	7. Me, You and Our Future (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana’s thoughts are suddenly fixed on an idea for the future, Kate learns more about Rana’s past and a sudden loss bores unexpected fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected to write for Kate and Rana again. I honestly didn’t think I could anymore. Wednesdays episodes hit me way harder than I’d expected and i figured that I was completely done with this fic and the other two short stories that I had in the pipeline. After re-reading what I initially had written for this chapter, I figured I’d see if I could at least finish this chapter and i think it’s actually helped so, maybe I can keep going and bring this fic to a satisfying conclusion but I’m not committing to anything yet. One day at a time.

The thought couldn’t escape Rana’s mind as she trudged her way around the local supermarket, which for a Spanish city did seem to follow a lot of English lifestyle and by attachment, English food. 

It was by pure chance that she’d ended up doing a crossword in a moment of relaxation over the late lunch they’d enjoyed when calm had resumed between herself and Kate. Kate hadn’t been paying attention as she’d found herself raving about a new album by one of her favourite artists.

Seven across. Eight letters. Three vowels.

_‘a plan or suggestion, especially a formal or written one, put forward for consideration by others.’_

Proposal.

A word that until today, hadn’t been at the forefront of Rana’s mind in any capacity. Sure, she’d thought or rather more accurately, _fantasised_ about  one day getting down on one knee, asking the all important question but the fact that the word had presented itself to her in such a unique fashion on today of all days hardly felt like a coincidence.

Rana almost felt a degree of hypocrisy as it continued to niggle in her head whilst she tried to think about other things but it kept coming back to her.  _Proposal. Propose_.  It was hardly the best timing in the world for her to be even entertaining the notion of asking Kate to spend the rest of her life with her, especially with her divorce to Zeedan still hanging over her.

Yet there it stayed, like a stuck record playing endlessly over. Distraction eventually came as the vibration of her phone broke her train of thought.

_Kate : pick up some more wine, we’re running low haha. Love you x_

Rana shook her head, going to no effort to conceal the broad smile that quickly worked its way across her face. Her eyes quickly averted to the wine selection and in particular, the rather posh looking bottle of Rosé that sat proudly at the very front.

Picking up two bottles, Rana headed swiftly for the checkout. Fortunately, the young lady that served her seemed to be almost fluent in English which meant Rana was well on her way back toward the villa within minutes, carrying a linen bag on each arm.

Thoughts of her fathers declining health briefly touched on her mind as she allowed herself to contemplate what the near future might hold for the two of them. She didn’t want Kate to know but part of her longed to see him before it was too late, something that seemed like an enormous task given her mothers less than welcoming attitude at present and the last thing either of them needed right now was another row.

Turning the handle of the door, she found herself greeted by quite the unexpected spectacle. Kate dancing away as she ploughed the hoover along the marble floor, headphones in and completely in the zone without a care in the world.

“Oh my god, don’t move I want to remember this moment forever” she laughed, abandoning the bags on the worktop and reaching quickly for her phone to capture the display of domestic bliss.

Kate immediately pulled her wireless headphones out, giggling in embarrassment as she realised that Rana had witnessed her attempting something that resembled dancing but didn’t quite fit the description of it.

“Ah shut up you, c’mere” she beamed as she pulled the smaller woman in for a hug.

“I wasn’t expecting you back so quick! I was having a tidy up, trying to get the place looking all nice for you. I haven’t even got to the rose petals yet”

Rana’s eyebrow shot up in curious amusement, Kate was apparently going all out romance. 

“It must be love”

 

*******************************************

 

“Can I ask you something?” Kate asked as she poured the first glass from the second bottle of wine that had accompanied a romantic dish consisting of Parmesan Linguine with Shrimp. 

Rana gazed lovingly at the woman sat opposite with a shy smile.

“Course” she replied.

Kate hesitated “did you always want to be a nurse? I mean was it what you wanted to do when you were young?”

Rana shrugged, she hadn’t expected her childhood to be the subject matter of Kate’s question.

“I don’t really know what I wanted to be when I was younger” she mused “except when I was five and I wanted to be Princess Jasmine from Aladdin”

Kate choked mid gulp, as she tried to contain the laughter that had ignited from the last part of Rana’s recalling of her childhood.

Rana smiled as she continued “but I always knew that I wanted to help other people and I guess it just went from there”

Kate felt her heart flutter slightly, Rana’s tendency to put others before herself only made Kate’s love for her ever stronger, more profound.

“I’m so proud of you, Rana” she quipped, trying to keep her eyes from betraying her.

Rana looked up from her wine “really?”

Kate nodded with some enthusiasm and reached for Rana’s hand.

“I mean we’ve both been through a lot this last year or so...more than most couples our age and you’ve never let any of it stop you and that’s before we even start on you putting up with me and my antics...”

She felt Rana’s fingers tighten softly against hers as the younger woman’s eyes met her own.

“Because I had you to support me through it all” she shrugs, though with a loving smile “I couldn’t have got through any of it without you and Imran...being with you is worth every ounce of pain my mum can throw at me, I wouldn’t change any of it”

Kate smiled, letting a single tear cascade down her face and pressed a kiss to Rana’s lips.

“I am so ridiculously in love with you” she remarked and pulled Rana in closer, pressing deeper still into another kiss.

 

*******************************************

 

“Oh god no look at me” Rana squealed in embarrassment as she and Kate looked back through their respective Facebook photos from times before their lives had collided. 

Kate was almost rolling around in laughter at a picture Rana had come across from an 80’s themed party she had attended in 2013 with a rather regrettable outfit & hair combination.

“No offence babe, but whoever let you go to a party looking like that needs locking up in a mental institution” she mocked, snorting with continued laughter.

Rana merely shook her head in a mixture of disbelief and mortification.

“I’ll have you know that I turned quite a few heads that night, even caught a couple of the girls staring” she remarked.

Kate’s eyebrow arched as she regained her composure “you must’ve had the lesbian charm even then”

A coy smile formed from the edges of Rana’s lips at the suggestion. She’d never exactly indulged any of the looks from women in the past and she knew that as long as Kate was in her life, her head would never be turned by any other woman.

Their respective trains of thought were disturbed by the iPad’s FaceTime screen pulsing. Kate looked to Rana in confusion, her girlfriend reciprocating the scepticism with a shrug as Imran’s name appeared on the call.

“Imran? What’s up?” Rana queried, sensing that something wasn’t quite right.

Imran took a deep breath before finally speaking up with a low, defeated tone.

_ “ Rana it’s dad....he’s gone ” _

 

*******************************************

 

It wasn’t like Rana hadn’t expected to hear the words sooner rather than later but it still dealt a difficult blow. Knowing that her dad had passed away whilst she was so far from  his bedside, having been unable to say anything equal to a goodbye. He’d left this world, leaving his daughter behind in life and in death. 

Imran had said that he’d died peacefully during the night whilst Saira had been staying with him. In a way, the knowledge that her brother hadn’t been there either made it slightly easier to bear. Despite their mother’s insistence to the contrary, Imran made sure that Rana would be the first to know, before even Toyah would receive the news.

Kate found herself once again powerless to make things better for Rana. There wasn’t anything to be done except to listen, to understand and be the shoulder to cry on. Kate had never exactly been a fan of Hassan but she knew that Rana was devastated despite his reservations toward them both & to their relationship right until the end.

“He died hating me” Rana sniffled as she buried herself deeper into Kate’s chest.

Kate slowly ran her fingers through Rana’s dark curls, conjuring the words to try and comfort her girlfriend.

“He didn’t hate you Rana. He couldn’t have. I don’t think anyone can honestly leave this world hating another person. Especially not family. He might not have understood what we have but you’re his daughter and he loved you, whether or not he was capable of showing it”

Rana wiped away the tear stained mascara, thanking her lucky stars she was wearing a jumper that she wasn’t too bothered about and looked up into Kate’s eyes, deep hazel whirlpools of beauty.

Picking herself up, the words simply fell out of her mouth before she even had the time to process them. 

_“Marry me”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure it goes without saying and I’m sure I’ve said it before but Kana WILL get a happy ending at the end of this no matter what happens. I absolutely promise you that. They’ll get the ending that they deserved to have on TV.


	8. Flea Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Rana decide to spend the day exploring the popular Flea Market in the heart of San Sebastián’s old town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter picks up literally immediately from the previous chapter BUT is told entirely from the first person perspective of Rana. Writing in the first person is quite difficult but I knew I wanted to do so for this chapter so I tried and I don’t think it’s too bad. I hope you guys enjoy it and hey, take what we can get right?

I’m pretty sure there’s barely a second between me having said the words and the realisation of the magnitude of them.  _Marry me_.  Not exactly my best timing in the world if I’m being honest. Kate’s looking at me with wide eyes and a stunned expression. I’m not sure either of us has any idea what to say next. It just slipped out before I could even think about it. 

That doesn’t mean it isn’t what I want, it’s exactly that. I want nothing more than to marry Kate but it wasn’t like i meant it to come out like that. If anything, maybe I was just thinking aloud.

“Well...that’s...sudden” Kate remarks, i’ve clearly caught her somewhat off guard.

“....are you proposing to me?”

It’s as if I’m frozen because I don’t really know the answer to the question that’s been put to me. I don’t think I’m proposing, not properly anyway....

I can feel myself cringing trying to figure out what to say “not officially...just with everything that’s happened...and I know I should be thinking about my mum and Imran right now...but all i can think about is how you’re the best thing in my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you”

Kate doesn’t even try to conceal her adorable smile, I think that means that she gets what I’m trying to say. I can feel her heart beating faster and faster as she reaches down and her lips meet mine.

“Well if this isn’t an official proposal, this is me unofficially saying yes, I’ll marry you” she grins “but I’m expecting a full blown official down on one knee extravaganza when we’re back in Weatherfield”

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t already have a few ideas, but I’ll keep those to myself for the time being.

“Your wish is my command, babe”

 

*******************************************

 

My dads funeral is tomorrow, as is traditional muslim practise in the event of a death in ‘our’ religion. I’m by no means devout but I have my beliefs that are important to me. Part of me feels guilty...or at least wants to feel guilty that I’m not cutting our holiday short to fly back for the funeral but deep down, I know that if the circumstances were reversed, he wouldn’t do the same for me. 

I loved my dad. Despite everything that he did, I loved him as only a child does with a parent. He did a lot of terrible, unforgivable things but he also raised me and Imran, gave us a childhood, taught us right from wrong and encouraged me to work hard and make something of myself. I’ll always be thankful for that.

I know that part of Kate is relieved that he’s gone, because it means he can’t hurt us anymore and I don’t hold it against her. If anything, I actually think I understand where she’s coming from. I don’t think he’d have ever accepted our relationship if he’d recovered and was still here now.

I don’t think I’ll be grieving for long, not really. Not as long as my mum...and maybe Imran. I don’t know what that says about me, but it was hard to feel close to a man who hated & disowned me because of who I fell in love with.  It’s a cold truth, but truth all the same. He stopped being a father the day he tried separate me from everything I know and love.

“Hey babe, do you fancy taking a walk down to the Flea Market? Take your mind off things? It’s really nice out and I bet they’ve got some proper nice bits and bobs!” Kate asks, disconnecting me from my thoughts.

There’s only a few days left before we fly home to Manchester anyway and Kate had mentioned her wanting to visit the market on the flight over. More than once in fact.

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to get some fresh air and have a look around” I find myself offering with surprising enthusiasm “we should probably try and find a souvenir for your dad and Carla”

Kate nods in response “good point and you should get something for Imran. I’m sure he could do with something to lift his spirits a bit”

After about five minutes, we’re both ready to head out the door and into the heart of San Sebastian’s ‘old town’. Kate just looks at me and smiles and I know in that moment, I’m looking at my future.

 

*******************************************

 

It’s a sight to behold. The old town offers some beautiful sights within its ancient, yet somewhat contemporary architecture. It’s buzzing with life, laughter and light. I don’t think I’ve ever seen crowds quite like this in an environment that doesn’t have strobe lights and exceptionally loud music. 

I can only watch lovingly as Kate stares around, awestruck at the tranquility of the surroundings. It’s like I subconsciously fall in love with her all over again when I see her like this, so happy and content. For that brief yet somehow infinite space of time, I can forget everything else. There’s just her.

“Wow...” she exclaims “it’s so...vibrant! Imagine the high streets of greater Manchester if they were like this!”

Of course, I have to laugh at Kate’s ever present love for the city. It’s cute. However, I’m not going to resist the opportunity to make a little sly dig.

“If they were like this, you’d actually have a decent sense of fashion, have you seen some of the stuff you wear?”

Kate’s reaction is somewhere between faux scorn and impressed, though definitely taken aback by my quick wits. I’d been waiting for just the right moment to make such a dig and here it had presented itself.

“Now I’ll have you know that this” she states, hovering her hand between her jacket and cargo shorts “is the height of lesbian fashion”

I can only smirk, the thought of making a comment about it not being the eighties anymore briefly playing but perhaps I’ll save that one for another occasion. I wouldn’t want to offend her for real.

We continue along the street, passing by stalls, merchants and the towns people. I can see Kate eyeing up some of the clothes, every so often her nose does this little crinkle when she spots something that she particularly does not like. It’s amusing.

We come to a stop at a stall full of old vinyl records and equipment and it’s clear that Kate has her attention on an item.

“Rana” she says with some excitement “look at this”

She indicates towards an old, dusty vinyl cover that is sat in the middle of the assorted records.

_The Rolling Stones | Mono LK 4605_

She looks towards me with a big grin on her face, though my own face is probably a picture of confusion which she immediately clocks.

“It’s their very first album to ever be released on vinyl back in the sixties, dad loves them” she continues but lowering her voice to a whisper “and it’s really rare, I don’t think they realise how much it’s actually worth”

For a minute there, I thought her excitement for the ancient band was her own. The tag on the cover says it’s only €20 and Kate quickly snatches up the bargain of the decade as a gift for Johnny.

_“Beats a stick of rock”_

 

*******************************************

 

A couple of hours passes and we’re pretty much finished after a successful wander through the flea market. We found an antique case of candles that supposedly calm the mind for Jenny and for Imran we picked out a navy camel hair coat. Kate’s got Carla’s gift of having a good eye for sizing which is just as well as i wasn’t entirely sure of his.

“Should we drop this stuff off at the villa and go for dinner at the restaurant on the beachfront or shall we just pick something up on the way back?” Kate asks.

If I’m being honest, I’m worn out from the walking and I can see that Kate is tired too.

“Let’s just get a takeaway...that little pizza vendor down the road from the villa?” I suggest.

Kate looks relieved and clearly agrees with the idea if her intense nodding is anything to go by. She’s a dork but she’s an adorable dork.

The quiet around us is quickly broken as we turn into one of the side streets and my phone starts to ring again. It’s a number that I don’t recognise which I wouldn’t usually answer to but for some reason I find myself accepting the call.

“Hello?.....”

For a second there’s nothing and then a familiar voice.

_“Rana? It’s mum.....can we talk?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Again! This will be the catalyst for what happens over the next few chapters as they head back to Weatherfield and Rana’s real grief for her dad will kick in as part of that so please don’t think I’ve just brushed it aside. I haven’t. I’m feeling really positive about where this story will go next and I hope you guys will stick with me until the end. More soon!


	9. The Night Before The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana’s feelings about her father’s passing begin to come to the surface as their holiday nears its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this took a while. I haven’t had as much time as I’d like to write since I posted the last chapter and what time I have had had been spent re-writing bits because I didn’t like what I’d written. This chapter is very much filler and is just pushing forward the underlining plot and I’m still not entirely happy with it but I’m confident the payoff in chapters ten and eleven will justify it.

Kate felt uneasy as they headed toward the villa after a long day exploring the old town and renowned Flea Market at its heart. Rana had spent the entire way so far with her phone pressed against her ear, conversing awkwardly with Saira. Hearing only one side of an already uncomfortable conversation was frustrating for her. 

Rana’s responses had mainly consisted of ‘yes’, ‘no’ and the occasional sigh that suggested some sort of impasse had presented itself between them. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Saira was once again berating Rana about something or other. It was like she couldn’t help herself.

“I’m just going to hang up before I say something I really regret. Goodbye mum”

Kate offered a hopeful smile in her direction but knew it was in vain as Rana looked toward her in defeat, stuffing her phone back into her bag.

“Need I ask?” she managed.

Rana took a second to compose herself and gave a simple shrug in response.

“Every time” she grumbled “every time I think she’s starting to come round, she finds something to use as a way of criticising me and the choices I’ve made”

On the one hand, Kate wanted nothing more than to muster something to the contrary but the sad fact of the matter was that Rana was right. A leopard never changes its spots and Saira was living proof of concept.

“I don’t know what to say, babe. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it all okay” Kate admitted, tightening her grip on Rana’s hand ever so slightly.

Rana sighed “i just don’t understand how she can’t see past this, Kate. She’s had more than enough time to accept that me and you are for keeps and even now after my dad has died, she still can’t see the bigger picture”

“Come here” Kate breathed as she took her girlfriend into her arms. They stood for a brief moment and silence seemed to surround them as the sun began to slowly descend below the horizon “we’ll figure something out, she can’t shun you forever. Especially not now”

But Kate wasn’t really sure who she was trying to convince of that. Rana, or herself. There was only one way of getting her to talk to Rana and that was unthinkable.

 

*******************************************

 

The evening bought with it an uncomfortable sense of despair, the idea of returning to weatherfield and to the pressure being cast on them by the events that had transpired during the time away. 

The time spent enjoying a mostly blissful atmosphere almost felt like an entirely different existence, one which would be sorely missed when life returned to the normal and mundane. Going from afternoons enjoying the sun and waiting for the heat to dip to days full of endless patients for Rana & customer service for Kate.

Only adding to the dread was knowing that Saira would inevitably be waiting for Rana’s return, if only to chastise her daughter some more for reasons that defy any kind of rationality. Yet she remained strong and steadfast, that was something that Kate remained persistently in awe of, making her love for Rana ever clearer.

“What’re you thinking about?” Rana whispered as she turned and gazed up toward Kate, having snuggled herself beside her, resting her head in the crook of Kate’s neck for a relaxed evening of rest before the preparations for the journey home.

For a moment Kate remained silent but quickly found her voice and let her thoughts become the words that needed so desperately to be spoken.

“Why don’t you tell your mum that you’ve dumped me?” she spluttered, perhaps not quite realising the gravity of her suggestion.

Rana sat upright and stared in confusion at Kate “what?”

“Tell her that you’ve seen the error of your ways?”

Kate almost hated herself for even allowing herself to entertain the notion but she couldn’t continue to see Rana being victimised by Saira. It wasn’t fair and Rana certainly didn’t deserve to be treated in such a manner by anyone, let alone her own mother.

“After everything we’ve been though?” Rana faltered as she tried to make sense of what Kate was trying to say “denials? How could I? I couldn’t!”

Kate softened “but if it helps you to build bridges with your mum”

Rana took Kate’s hands in her own, raising her hand to cup Kate’s face.

“Listen to me...you are the best thing in my life right now. I love you. I couldn’t throw that away, even pretend to. No”

“Okay...good” Kate nodded and decided to stray away from the topic of conversation, turning her attention back to the TV as they settled back into their previous positions.

Rana winced at the movie playing on the TV “how did he walk away from that?”

It seemed a given certainty that even though both women had pushed aside the brief discussion on the matter, there was a certain logic to it, one that neither could ignore forever.

 

*******************************************

 

The first streak of sunlight poked through the blinds as morning arrived in earnest. Today marked the final day of their vacation before heading back to real life and it’s challenges. 

Kate was the first to wake, the morning sun burning her eyelids. Rana’s arm was draped over her waist, her head buried once again in the crook of Kate’s neck. Kate smiled at the sight of the woman she loved, so peaceful and innocent from that angle. Rana was so naturally beautiful, the sunlight giving her exposed skin a warm and vibrant glow.

It was almost instinct for Kate to trace circles atop of her girlfriends arm to wake her from the alluring slumber she was clearly deep within.

“Mmmm nooo” Rana murmured as she began to stir, slowly blinking away the drowsiness and craning her head to face Kate.

“Morning”

Kate reached down and placed a soft kiss on Rana’s lips “morning beautiful”

Rana grinned at the loving exchange and cuddled up close to Kate. The warmth of the contact made up for the cold that enveloped the bedroom from the air conditioning.

“I wish we could stay like this forever” she admitted “just me and you and this place”

Kate chuckled “that makes two of us, babe. Trust me there’s nothing I’d like more but real life beckons as it always does”

Rana grumbled as Kate shuffled out of the bed and draped her dressing gown over her shoulders.

“Come back to bed” she moaned but with a touch of seductiveness in her voice.

Kate laughed, as much as she would’ve loved to dive back under the sheets, the need for coffee was one of the few consistencies in her routine.

“I’m making coffee” she explained “Do you want some breakfast?”

Rana didn’t answer for a moment as she picked up her phone and poured her full attention into the message that had appeared on her lockscreen.

“Rana?” Kate repeated.

Her attention snapped back to Kate and the offer of breakfast. She didn’t exactly feel hungry anymore.

She shook her head slowly “just a cup of tea”

Kate frowned, sensing Rana’s change in mood instantly.

“What’s up?”

Rana shrugged and passed her phone to Kate. She turned the phone to face her and mmediately picked up on why it had changed Rana’s mood so suddenly.

_ Imran Habeeb : On the way to the mosque for the prayers . I’m going to record the whole thing for you in case you want to see the footage when you get back. Don’t worry about mum. Call you later xx _

“Oh Rana” Kate struggled and sat back down next to her girlfriend. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder, rubbing her back in an attempt to provide comfort in that moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Rana wanted to laugh, if only to keep her eyes from betraying her.

“What’s to talk about....I disappointed him when he was alive and I’m disappointing him even now when he’s dead by not being there.....”

_“....what sort of daughter am I?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rana, will she ever escape the guilt & heartbreak? You’ll have to stick around and find out! Chapter 10 will parallel the very first of this fic in an interesting way. More soon!


End file.
